


Sweater Paws and Stolen T-Shirts

by hunnybunny



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Closeted Character, Fluff and Angst, I'm not sure if I can even really call this angst but I'm tagging it!, Light Angst, Los Angeles, M/M, Sad Louis, forced seperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnybunny/pseuds/hunnybunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's in LA at Coachella and Louis is lonely and upset. But Liam is a superhero (not really) and saves the day!<br/>You want some fluff? Here! Have some fluffy Larry goodness! ☆*･゜ﾟ･*\(^O^)/*･゜ﾟ･*☆</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Paws and Stolen T-Shirts

**Author's Note:**

> So. . .I wrote a cute little Larry one-shot. Yay?

Liam shoves his key into the door and swings it open a little pissed off and a lot worried.

“Lou? Louis, where are you?”

“Li-Liam? I’m in here.”

The younger boy follows the voice ready to rip his bandmate a new one but he stops when a rare sight greets him. Louis is sitting on a window seat in the living room of his and Harry’s house clutching his knees tightly to his chest. His eyes are red-rimmed and he had obviously been crying. Liam had seen Louis cry a grand total of two times in four years of knowing him. This was serious. Louis had the strongest walls around his heart Liam had ever seen.

“What happened?”

“Why are you here?”

“We were supposed to meet three hours ago for lunch and a song writing session. I called you a bunch of times, but you didn’t answer.”

“Shit, Li, I’m sorry. I forgot. My phone’s been upstairs all day. I’ll get dressed and we can go.”

Louis began furiously wiping at his face with his sweater paws obviously trying to clean up the tear tracks. Liam approached the older man cautiously.

“What happened”, Liam repeated.

“Nothing”, Louis replied turning his head to stare out the window as he sniffed.

“When has lying to me ever helped a situation, Louis?”

The older man whipped his head around to glare at his bandmate.

“Don’t you dare fucking get noble on me, Liam.”

Liam sighed heavily. It was a classic Louis tactic to cover up emotions with sharp comments and sass. Luckily after four years Liam knew how to handle it. He swooped in quickly wrapping his arms around one of his best friends hugging tightly. Louis struggled at first trying to get out from the grasp of Liam’s huge arms, but failed miserably. Finally Louis succumbed to the embrace burrowing his face into Liam’s neck. Liam took a deep breath in through his nose opening his mouth to speak and then he noticed it. Louis didn’t smell like Louis at all. Normally Louis gave off a faint scent of spice with a hint of something sugary, but today he smelled of strawberry shampoo and expensive floral cologne. Liam would know that smell anywhere. Harry.

“Where is he?”

“LA again”, Louis answered keeping his face buried.

“He didn’t—Lou, it’s not like he wanted to leave you.”

“I know that. I’m not stupid. I was fucking in the room when those ‘Modicks’ handed him the plane ticket.”

Louis sniffled again obviously trying to hold back another wave of tears.

“Then what is it, mate?”

“You wouldn’t—I don’t—he just—ugh—what if he doesn’t want me anymore?”

Louis’ voice had gotten so small by the end of the sentence that Liam barely made out the words. He still didn’t believe them when he made sense of the mumble.

“You’re kidding, right? Louis, you’re a fucking idiot.”

Louis struggles for a moment before freeing one arm and landing a weak punch in his friend’s side.

“Have you seen the latest pap pics? He’s back on his motorcycle.”

“Oh god. Has that clutz broken his neck? Or did that idiot break down on the side of the road again?”

Liam could feel more than hear the small chuckle.

“No.”

“Then what’s the big deal?”

“He grew up, Li.”

“What?”

“He grew up. He’s off at Coachella. He’s riding motorcycles. The tattoos. The fashion. I just—I can’t keep up, Liam. He’s outgrowing me. Why would he want me when he’s hanging out with models and famous people?”

Louis had always had an insecure streak, but this was a new low for Liam to see.

“You do realize that you’re famous too, right?”

“It’s different! Harry doesn’t see me like that.”

Liam puts his hands on Louis’ shoulders pushing him back before yanking his face up by the chin forcing their eyes to meet.

“Shut your bloody mouth. You idiot! You complete and total fucking cunt. You doubt Harry’s love for you? I don’t think I’ve ever wanted to punch you more in my life. Know what? No! That’s it! I’m calling him.”

“Liam, no! Don’t!”

The younger man whipped out his phone punching the speed dial for Harry before putting it on speaker phone. Louis made desperate attempts to either grab the device or flee, but Liam didn’t allow either. After the second ring Harry picked up.

“Liam! What’s up, mate? Hold on a second. Let me get somewhere quiet!”

There was loud live music pumping in the background, but after a few minutes a door closed in the background and it was quiet.

“Alright, what’s up, Li?”

“Oh nothing, H. I’m just hanging out with Lou.”

Louis was making desperate hand signals trying to get Liam not to talk about the crying.

“Where has my Loubear been all day? I’ve called him at least 8 times! I even tried to get him when The 1975 played that song that reminds me of him.”

Liam gave Louis a very pointed look, “that’s my fault. We’ve been song writing all day. No phone zone.”

“I should have known, but the least he could do is open my Snapchats! I sent some good ones today.”

They could practically hear the pout in Harry’s voice. Louis could feel his heartbeat pick up and a shiver of happiness pass through his body.

“He’s right here if you want to talk to him now.”

“After four years you still have to ask?”

Liam rolled his eyes and handed the phone over.

Louis cleared his throat trying to make his voice stronger, “hey, baby.”

“Lou? What’s wrong? You were crying. Why were you crying? Do you miss me again? I’m getting a plane ticket back as soon as I hang up. Fuck management and PR.”

“Harry! Slow down!”

A fond smile broke out over Louis’ face that he couldn’t contain even if he tried.

“I wonder what the fastest jet I could get is.”

“H, you’re not coming home yet! I’m fine. And we’ll be together every day soon on tour.”

Harry sighs loudly on the other end of the line.

“Are you sure? Maybe I could just come home for one night?”

“No, love. Stay in LA for a little bit more.” 

“I miss you too, Lou. I-I kinda stole three of your t-shirts before I left and I may or may not have been putting on the pillow I snuggle with every night.”

Louis couldn’t help but laugh.

“You may need to pick up some more shampoo. And possibly another bottle of that cologne you always wear. Because at the rate I’m going you won’t have any left.”

Liam cut in, “he reeks like you!”

Louis grabbed the pillow behind him and whipped it at Liam’s head.

"And you may need to buy another new jumper cause the sleeves are getting a bit stretched out from me sweater pawing."

The sound of Harry's giggle made Louis light up.

“I don’t wanna keep you two from your lyrical geniusness. I love you very much, Loubear, and please keep your cell on you. If you don’t I’m going to start calling Liam every five seconds until he gets you.”

“I’m gluing the phone to his face”, Liam shouted as he dodged the sudden hailstorm of pillows coming his way.

“I love you too, H, more than every grain of sand on Earth and every galaxy combined.”

Harry blew kisses through the phone and Louis blew back a raspberry. That had been their goodbye since the first time they had ever talked on the phone. Louis clutched Liam’s cell to his chest smiling like he would never frown again.

“I am going to need that back you know, Lou.”

“Shut up, Liam. Stop raining on my parade.”

“The only parade you’ll ever have is a Pride Parade.”

Louis raised an eyebrow and gave Liam a look.

“You’ll be riding right next to me on the giant rainbow float with Zayn tucked under your arm!”

“No! We’ll get the rainbow all to ourselves and you two will be making goo-goo eyes on some stupid ship float, compass boy.”

Louis stuck his tongue out before bursting into laughter with Liam.

“And you know Niall will have his own leprechaun float passing out signs that say ‘Captain of Both Ships’.”

Both boys found themselves still rolling on the floor with laughter ten minutes later.

**Author's Note:**

> *looks at the readers hopefully*  
> Reviews pretty please?


End file.
